


Christmas dates

by gekidasa



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Overprotective Big Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekidasa/pseuds/gekidasa
Summary: Touya and Yukito have plans for Christmas (it's totally a date, even if they didn't technically call it that when they made plans), and Touya worries about Sakura being hurt because of her feelings for Yukito.Set after episode 35.
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

“How was your date?” Touya asked as Yukito opened the door.

It was Christmas, and Touya had had a very long day of work at the amusement park.

But the day was over, and he’d stopped at home to change before coming to pick up Yukito so they could grab dinner together, somewhere casual, hopefully away from all the couples on official Christmas dates. His excuse had been that he didn’t want Yukito to be alone on his birthday. The truth was that he had no interest in being with anyone _but_ Yukito tonight, officially or not.

Yukito laughed and touched Touya’s cheek briefly. “It was fine.”

Yukito had been at the amusement park with Sakura and some of her friends (including that kid who obviously liked Sakura; Touya did not like _him_ ). Or to be more specific, Sakura had asked Yukito to go to the amusement park, obviously as a date. And because for some reason Yukito had never treated Sakura like his best friend’s nuisance little sister, like most guys his age would have, he’d said yes.

At least, Touya knew he didn’t have to worry about her when she was with Yukito. He watched out for her as much as Touya himself, and she was unusually well-behaved around him. Still…

“I really wish you wouldn’t encourage her.”

“It’s harmless, To-ya, and it makes her happy”

Touya looked away, hoping Yukito wouldn’t see the brief scowl on his face. It wasn’t his friends’s fault, after all. 

He didn’t know how to articulate it. Sure, it made her happy _now_ , but what about later? Touya knew that eventually either she’d outgrow her crush, or Yukito would have to break her heart. He wished he could spare her that second path, but knew it wasn’t really up to either of them.

“Does it really bother you?” Yukito asked as he shrugged his coat on. He’d changed out of the smart suit he’d worn that afternoon into a fuzzy, cream-colored sweater. It was, Touya knew, incredibly soft. He looked much more casual and relaxed than in the suit. Touya wouldn’t have had it any other way, however nice it had been to look at him the afternoon, he’d much rather have him like this, completely at ease with him. With them. With what they were, even though, if he was honest, Touya no longer knew exactly what that was. More than friends. But not quite something else, not yet.

“To-ya?” Yukito prompted him gently.

“What? Sorry, I spaced out for a moment.”

“Does it bother you that I’m nice to Sakura? If it really bothers you…”

Touya let out a long sigh. What was the alternative? Having the first guy she ever liked ignore her or treat her like a little kid? He had to admit, there were worse people than Tsukishiro Yukito for Sakura to have as her first crush. He could think of _one_ off the top of his head.

“I guess not. It’s just…” He shrugged. He had never been comfortable letting on how much he cared about Sakura. Yukito knew him better than anyone, and even with him it made him tetchy.

Yukito looked at him thoughtfully a moment, then his eyes sparkled mischievously.

 _Oh no,_ Touya thought. _What’s he going to say_ ** _now_** _?_

“Are you jealous of your little sister, To-ya?” Yukito asked, his smile rapidly becoming a full-on shit-eating grin.

“Shut up. Of course I’m not. Don’t be stupid.” All the same, he could feel the blood flow rushing to his fate. 

Yukito laughed in delight. He stepped closer and patted Touya’s cheek. “I promise to be as careful with her feelings as I possibly can, To-ya. I want to do what little I can to make her happy right now, for _you_.”

“Good. Thank you,” his voice sounded gruff to his own ears.

“Can we go on our date now?”

Touya did not bother claiming that it wasn’t a date. He wouldn’t have fooled anyone, if he had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later, Yukito and Touya have an official date planned for Christmas, and Yukito and Sakura have a conversation.

“Hey, Yukito? Remember Christmas two years ago?”

Yukito looked up at Sakura, standing at the door to the living room. The documentary he and Touya and him were watching for the humanities course they were taking together was on pause while Touya got them something to eat from the kitchen. Yukito had, as always, gotten up with him to help, but Touya had smiled, kissed him, and pushed him back down. “Just sit, I can manage, Yuki,” he’d said.

Sakura had appeared almost as soon as Touya left, like she would have 2 years ago. She’d had a crush on him back then; and Yukito had been perfectly aware that, unless they were in Touya’s room, she might well be lurking, waiting for the opportunity to speak to him without her brother’s constant teasing.

She’d stopped doing that about a year ago. Her face still lit up when she saw him, but she no longer blushed around him. Quite simply, she’d grown up a bit, and had realized certain facts about both her own feelings and his own. He was also fairly certain she went out of her way to give him and Touya privacy, something unheard of before.

“Of course, Sakura,” he said fondly. He did love his boyfriend’s little sister. “It was a lovely day.”

She smiled at him warmly, then glanced towards the kitchen. She pitched her voice lower, just loud enough for Yukito to hear.

“I just wanted to say… You know how we said we’d go again?”

Yukito nodded. He’d wondered if she would even remember that. “I do, and I’m sorry about that. Last year, I didn’t think you’d want to, after our conversation.” 

Sakura didn’t need to ask which conversation.

“I know, and I wanted to tell you, it’s okay.” She smiled, a little wistfully. Not really for him, not anymore. “We both have someone else we love best, don’t we? And that’s who you should always spend Christmas with. I can’t do that, but I’m really glad you can. I just wanted you to know that.” 

Yukito smiled at her.

“Actually, Sakura, Touya has to work for a while on Christmas this year. We’ll be going out once he’s free, but I would love it if you’d spent Christmas with me, before that, like we said we would two years ago. We can go back to the amusement park.”

“Oh,” Sakura’s smile light up the room. “I’d love to.”

“Love to what, monster?” Touya asked as he came back in, setting down a plate of snacks and plopping onto the couch next to Yukito and handing him a can of soda.

“None of your business! And I’m _not_ a monster!” She stuck her tongue out at him, before looking at Yukito with an uncharacteristically sly expression. “I don’t know why you put up with him, Yukito, he’s barely house-trained.”

Touya and Yukito both blinked, momentarily struck silent by Sakura’s uncharacteristic pushback to her brother’s teasing. Finally Yukito burst out laughing, and Sakura spun on her heels and headed off, a triumphant smile on her lips.

“She’s getting cheeky,” Touya muttered. “What did she want?”

“Oh, we have a date for Christmas. Since you’re leaving me alone all day.”

“Amusement park again?”

Yukito nodded.

“Well, just make sure she gets you home in time for _our_ date, or she’ll have hell to pay.” Touya leaned in and kissed him, before grabbing the remote control and resuming the documentary.

Yukito smiled and leaned back, his hand slipping into Touya’s. He loved his boyfriend with every cell in his body, more fiercely than he could have imagined. And he loved his family, that had welcomed him with such generosity, just as much, if in a different way.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will go up tomorrow


End file.
